


Nobody Else But Me

by victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Breathplay, Cocky Victor Nikiforov, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Engagement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Flexibility, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smug Victor Nikiforov, Submissive Katsuki Yuuri, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Swearing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Don’t make a possessive alpha jealous… even unintentionally. The consequences are great.





	Nobody Else But Me

There was nothing worse than seeing someone else touch Yuuri. Victor knew it was bad that he reacted this way, but he couldn’t help it. Whenever someone else got too close to the omega, Victor had to try extremely hard to contain himself and the alpha crawling inside him. It didn’t help that Yuuri was almost always completely oblivious to the other people who flirted with him, leaving Victor to watch as the object of his affections was repeatedly and constantly hit on.

Enough was enough.

Tonight, Victor was going to ask Yuuri if Victor could claim him once and for all. Once he slid that gold band over his beloved’s finger and bit into his beautiful neck, no one would be able to question that Yuuri was his.

That was why Victor had booked an expensive hotel for them to visit just outside of Saint Petersburg. The hotel sat on top of a verdant, grassy hill and overlooked the snow-topped countryside. He had spared no expense with their booking, opting for a lavish honeymoon suite which included soundproofing and scent-blocking for the ultimate privacy. After all, Victor would be damned if he let alone else hear or smell his precious omega during their most intimate moments.

When he’d pulled up outside the grand, old building, Victor had preened at Yuuri’s awestruck expression. He lived to provide for his omega and make him happy. The only good thing about Victor’s excess of wealth was how he could treat Yuuri and give him the most luxurious of lifestyles, just as the omega deserved.

“Victor, where did you find this place? It’s beautiful!” Yuuri exclaimed as he looked up at the old, white stone building through his parted bangs. The eyes that looked so wondrously up at the building were beautiful pools of rich, dark chocolate that Victor longed to get lost in. He vowed to appreciate and captivate those eyes for the rest of his life.

“Victor?” Yuuri prompted again, pulling the alpha out of his reverie. “We should probably go in.” The omega looked over at him from the passenger seat with a dazzling, toothy smile. His cheeks grew round and plump from it and lifted his glasses a little. He was adorable.

“Of course, darling,” Victor purred, shooting back an equally mesmerising smile. He pulled the handle and stepped out, slamming the driver's side door of his pink Cadillac shut tight. He’d kept the roof up today since the weather was a little miserable and the winds outside of the city were rapturous. He pulled his heavy, brown scarf tight around his neck before he walked around the car to pull the door open for Yuuri.

“Thank you,” his sweet, innocent omega told him with a light blush gracing his cheeks.

“Anytime, my sweetheart,” Victor replied effortlessly.

Yuuri stepped out and kept his eyes cast down demurely. Though Victor knew Yuuri enjoyed his sweet talk, he still became embarrassed easily by it. It was as though the omega wasn’t used to such effortless and ardent adoration—not yet anyway, Victor would soon change that.

They entered the opulent property and Victor noticed Yuuri’s eyes moving from side to side as he took in the lavish decoration. The entire lobby was filled with lush greenery, the floors were a glorious white marble, and all the furnishings were a rich black. It truly was a beautiful and high-end hotel, perfect for their first night together as a mated couple.

Victor approached the desk and checked them both in for the night. After receiving their room keys, the alpha turned to his lover with a predatory smile. “Dinner isn’t for another hour or so, my little omega,” Victor began. “Would you like to spend some time at the bar together?”

“Sure!” Yuuri agreed delightedly. Without further ado, Victor led Yuuri through the stone hallways with a possessive hand hovering over the small of the younger man’s back. He noticed how some other guests at the hotel had noticed the arrival of the omega - the sweet scent no doubt already saturating the hotel - and began to turn their heads towards him. With a pointed stare or a quiet snarl from Victor, they all darted their eyes away and that was just how the selfish and jealous alpha liked it.

The bar was a little busy and Victor instantly regretted his suggestion. He didn’t enjoy sharing Yuuri with so many people in such a crowded space. He especially did not want Yuuri to end up with any other scents on him, yet the omega looked around at the shining crystal chandeliers and beautiful artwork with such glee that Victor couldn’t deny him. After all, the only emotion Victor felt stronger than jealousy these days was his desire and love for Yuuri.

A couple of young betas left the bar and Victor was eager to get his lover seated, overwhelmed with the desire to provide for him. He tapped the box of the gold ring in his pocket and smiled. Hopefully, after tonight Yuuri would finally be his to take care of forever.

“Would you like a drink, omega of mine?” Victor asked with a smile down at his beloved.

“Yes, please,” he answered with an obedient nod of his head. “Could I get a Long Island iced tea?”

“Anything for you,” Victor purred before ordering Yuuri’s drink and a whiskey on the rocks for himself.

Just as the alpha was beginning to settle in the crowd, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and ignored the persistent buzz. When it began to ring for a second time, he grew worried. Everyone knew not to ring him twice unless there was an emergency.

“My apologies, Yuuri,” Victor crooned, irritation gnawing at the edge of his voice. He reached into the pocket of his slacks and turned away from his companion. He answered the call in heated Russian to find Georgi on the other end. It turned out that some contract of Victor’s had gone south and Georgi needed his advice on how to fix it. Within a few minutes, the alpha expertly handled the issue and was hanging up on his subordinate. He sighed and turned back around intending to apologise once again to Yuuri when he was struck by a very infuriating sight.

Another alpha had his arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders. He was leaning in and whispering something Victor couldn’t hear above the din of the crowd. It didn’t matter what he was saying anyway. Victor didn’t need to know. The body language was enough for him to see red.

The alpha took a quick step forward and gripped the intruder’s forearm tight in his hand. “Excuse me, but you’re not wanted here,” Victor barked out between gritted teeth.

The stranger blinked at the interruption and then shot Victor a smug smile. “I believe you’re quite mistaken,” he replied in an acidic tone. “This omega seems to be very much enjoying my company, aren’t you darling?”

When the other alpha turned to flash a smile at Yuuri, Victor growled low in his chest and then pushed the intruder away. “Yuuri only enjoys  _my_ company,” he snapped, his teeth flashing.

“V-Victor, that’s enough—”

“He touched you,” Victor snarled. “He needs to be punished.”

“No, Victor, I’m okay,” Yuuri assured him whilst tugging on the angry alpha’s arm. “Come on, let’s go to our room, okay?”

Victor finally tore his eyes away from the stranger on the floor and turned to his lover. “Okay,” he agreed and grabbed Yuuri’s hand tight in his own before pushing his way through the crowd until he reached the elevator.

Once they were both inside and alone, Victor leaned his head down onto Yuuri’s shoulder and panted. He inhaled a deep breath of his omega’s calming scent and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he began in a quiet voice. “I just can’t stand having another alpha touch you. You’re mine.”

“I know,” Yuuri sympathised and raised a hand to pet Victor’s hair gently.

“You smell a little like him,” Victor realised. “I hate it.”

“I know.”

Victor’s arms tightened around Yuuri and he began to kiss and suck marks into the young omega’s exposed neck. He licked at the soft skin there until his mouth was full of the taste of his beautiful omega.

“Victor…” Yuuri protested weakly as his head fell back and he exposed more skin for his lover. “We’re almost at our floor.”

As if by magic, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to their floor. Victor gripped Yuuri tight and threw him over his shoulder, eliciting a squeal from the young omega, before barrelling to their room. He unlocked the door swiftly and ran inside. He threw Yuuri down on the bed and his eyes raked over the flustered omega.

“You’re mine,” Victor repeated. “Say that you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Yuuri told him obediently, looking up at the towering alpha through half-lidded eyes. “You know that.”

“I want proof.”

“What kind of proof—”

“Mate with me.”

“W-what?” Yuuri stuttered out, pushing up onto his elbows on the bed. “Victor, are you sure? This is a big deal and we’re both still so young, what if—”

“I love you and I want to keep you forever,” Victor interrupted as he took a step towards Yuuri. “Nothing will ever change the way that I feel. I want other alphas to see the mating bite on your neck and the ring on your finger and back the fuck away from you. I’m selfish and I want to keep you all to myself. Can you live with that? Can you be mine?”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered breathily.

No more words were said then. Victor clambered on top of the waiting omega and pressed his lips furiously to his lover’s. He pawed at the clothes still stuck to Yuuri’s skin and ripped his cheap cotton shirt open until his nipples were exposed. Victor ran his lips down Yuuri’s jaw, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin he found until he reached the omega’s beautiful, pink and perky nipples.

“Nobody else but me knows how sensitive these are, do they Yuuri?” Victor crooned as he flicked the sensitive nubs with his fingers and listened to the cries Yuuri made as a result. “Nobody else but me can make you come so hard. Nobody else but me can love you with such ferocity, Yuuri.” The alpha leaned down and licked the right nipple while his hand played with the left.

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from writhing under the alpha’s expert touch. His hips were bucking upward, trying to find some friction for his aching and desperate cock, but he found none. Victor chuckled and his breath blow across the wet and sore nipple in front of him.

“You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you little omega?” Victor commented with one arched eyebrow, though he knew the feeling was mutual. His pants were painfully tight from how hard he was and how much he desired the beautiful omega before him. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“I… I want you, Vitya,” Yuuri muttered, his eyes closed in ecstasy as Victor began to trail kisses down his body and toward the waistband of his pants.

“Take the remains of your shirt off,” Victor commanded as he grabbed at Yuuri’s waistband and dragged the omega’s pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. Once the omega was fully exposed, Victor licked his lips and his eyes devoured the sight in its entirety.

“Victor…” the needy omega began to beg, “please touch me.”

That was a request Victor could never say no to. He climbed back on top of Yuuri and kissed him hungrily, making sure to rub his own enormous and clothed erection against Yuuri’s small cock. They both groaned into each other’s mouths and the room began to fill with heat and the scent of lust. Victor wanted to be inside Yuuri right this fucking second, but he also wanted to drag out their first time as a mated couple. He was filled with indecision and it reflected in his erratic behaviour.

He kissed Yuuri like he was dying one moment and then began to lovingly and slowly lick into his mouth the next. He was thrusting his cock against Yuuri’s hard and fast one second and then pulling away the next. Yuuri whined and reached out to wrap his hands around Victor’s neck before pulling him down desperately.

“Please, Victor, make me yours. I can’t wait any longer.”

The alpha growled. He reached down and lifted Yuuri’s naked thighs up until the omega was bent in half with his tiny little hole exposed. Victor licked his lips before diving down and kissing at Yuuri’s bare ass cheeks and slowly making a trail down to the cleft of his ass.

“I love knowing that no one else has ever touched you here, Yuuri,” Victor whispered into his skin. “No one else has ever gotten a taste of you but me. I won’t let anyone take you away from me. You’re mine.”

Before Yuuri could even try to reply, Victor’s tongue was laving over his hole and making the omega whimpered with need. Victor licked and prodded at the tight muscle there until he felt it relax a little. He let his saliva pool in his mouth before it dripped down and made the omega wet. It was then that Yuuri’s own bodily functions kicked in. He began to release his own natural slick from his hole and Victor howled at the taste.

“You taste delicious,” Victor commented as he took a breath before diving back down and happily licking up all of Yuuri’s juices. It was the best thing Victor had ever tasted in his life and he wanted  _more_. He gripped Yuuri’s hips and pulled his ass closer until Victor’s face was completely buried there. His tongue slipped easily inside and Victor hummed in delight.

“Victor… Oh my God…” Yuuri moaned, his hands gripping the sheets tight as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“That’s right, baby,” Victor replied, pulling away and wiping away the slick that was dripping down from his chin. “Nobody else but me can make you feel so _fucking_ good.” He crawled back up Yuuri’s body until he found both of his hands and pinned them above Yuuri’s head on the bed. He smiled down at the omega as his fingers danced a trail down his body, deliberately avoiding his cock, and then playing in the wet, sloppy mess of his asshole.

“How badly do you want me inside of you, Yuuri?”

“So bad,” Yuuri answered, his voice strangled with desire.

“Of course you do,” Victor replied cockily and pushed two fingers into Yuuri’s hole with no hesitation. It punched the breath out of Yuuri’s chest and Victor was delighted by his reaction. He circled his fingers around the tight little hole and crooked them, trying to find Yuuri’s sweet spot.

“Fuck!” Yuuri cried suddenly.

 _There it is._ Victor smiled smugly and began to fuck his fingers hard and fast inside of his lover all the while maintaining pressure on keeping his hands above his head. Victor watched Yuuri’s face delightedly as it screwed up in pleasure. Nothing turned him on more than an omega in pleasure—especially when it was Yuuri.

“Who’s your daddy?” Victor asked with a smirk as he pushed down harder on Yuuri’s wrists, just painful enough to make the needy omega squirm. He kept up the punishing pace of his fingers sliding inside the needy and soaking wet hole of the omega beneath him.

“Y-you,” his beautiful omega stuttered out with eyes clenched shut tight. “Y-you, Victor.”

“Damn fucking straight,” the alpha growled in Yuuri’s ear before he bit at the top of the cartilage there, making Yuuri cry out in pleasure. “Don’t you forget it.”

A high-pitched cry came out of the omega’s mouth as he came for the first time that night. His small cock spurted come all over his exposed belly and Victor grinned at the sight. He licked his lips before leaning down licking up the hot, wet come from his skin. Victor moaned at the taste and made sure to lick him clean.

“You taste incredible, my little omega,” Victor complimented before climbing back up his lover’s body. “Would you like a taste?”

Yuuri nodded weakly and Victor leaned down to kiss him needily. He swiped his tongue over the seal of Yuuri’s lips and pushed inside. He let the taste of Yuuri’s own come fill his lover’s mouth and smiled when Yuuri happily drank it down.

“Such a dirty little whore for me, Yuuri,” Victor stated with a grin. “I fucking love it.”

Victor had just about reached his limit at this point, so he reached down and whipped off his leather belt before casting it aside. He unzipped and unbuttoned his slacks before reaching in and pulling his huge cock free from the confines of his tight underwear. He didn’t bother undressing anymore than necessary—he wanted Yuuri and he wanted him now.

“Are you ready for my cock, Yuuri?” Victor asked as he lined his cock up with Yuuri’s hole.

“Yes, God, yes,” Yuuri exclaimed as he reached up and gripped at Victor’s shoulders in desperation. “Please fuck me, alpha.”

Victor needed no more prompting. He turned Yuuri over onto his stomach, ensuring Yuuri’s face was buried into the mattress whilst his ass stuck up into the air, open and exposed for Victor’s big cock. Then, he pushed himself inside the tight, wet heat of Yuuri’s ass, easily sliding home with all the preparation they had done. He let out a loud moan as he felt the entirety of his long and thick cock encased in Yuuri’s sweet ass.

“You take my cock so well, omega,” Victor said between kisses to Yuuri’s exposed shoulder blades. “You were made for me. I just know it. My little omega.”

“All yours,” Yuuri agreed and rolled his hips a little, eager for Victor to fuck him.

The alpha obliged. He pulled out and thrust back in hard, wrenching a loud moan from his lover. Victor repeated the action over and over until Yuuri’s eyes were already welling with tears and his toes were curling from the mind-numbing pleasure.

“Wow, look at my skill,” Victor commented as he thrust his hips, fucking into Yuuri hard and fast. “I have you shivering already. Am I that good, Yuuri? Tell me.”

“S-so good,” Yuuri replied in a weak voice as his face was shoved repeatedly into the mattress. He was being pounded harder than ever before and his face was flaming from embarrassment. He’d never been so turned on in his life. “Please don’t stop.”

“Don’t you worry,” Victor said with a cocky grin. His hand travelled down the length of Yuuri’s spine until he reached the nape of his neck. He gripped it tight and snuck a couple of fingers around to press lightly against his windpipe. “I’m not going to stop until you understand who you belong to, Yuuri. Tell me.”

The young omega whimpered softly and arched his back, pushing into the intense pleasure of Victor’s cock buried inside him. “I belong to you, daddy,” he managed to say in a broken, fucked-out voice.

Victor could feel every word, every breath, every whimper under his fingertips around the younger man’s throat. He would never even dream of pressing down and choking Yuuri. That was not the kind of man Victor was. He did enjoy, however, knowing that he could. That Yuuri had submitted to him in every way. That Yuuri’s life was quite literally in his hands. That kind of power turned him on.

His silver bangs fell down into his eyes once more as he gripped Yuuri’s hip tighter with his right hand and began to fuck him more furiously. His balls were slapping against Yuuri’s ass, making the most delicious noise and it bolstered the alpha. He was more determined than ever to make sure no one ever took Yuuri away from him.

“How does it feel, Yuuri?” Victor asked between pants. “I’m going to make you come on my cock, just from my cock. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, Victor!” Yuuri cried out, turning his face away from the mattress so his words were louder than before. Victor could see his beautiful face and how his forehead was wet with perspiration. His glasses were askew and his hair was sticking to his face.

“Yes, who?” Victor questioned with a particularly hard thrust of his hips against Yuuri’s prostate.

“Yes, daddy,” Yuuri corrected as he felt his second orgasm begin to build in his abdomen.

“You look so pretty for me, baby,” Victor told him as he snapped his hips against Yuuri’s over and over again, ensuring to nail his prostate again and again. “Just for me, only for me.” He leaned down and kissed against the knobs of Yuuri’s spine wet and wanting.

“Fuck, Victor… I’m gonna…” He never finished his sentence. This time Yuuri came hard and fast. He wet the mattress beneath him and cried out loudly.

The alpha didn’t stop fucking into the tight little body of his omega, though. He kept overstimulating the younger man’s prostate until he felt another tremor from the omega and what he suspected to be another dry orgasm. Victor grinned.

“Okay, my love,” Victor cooed as he stopped fucking him. “I’ve got you, come here.” He pulled out, flipped Yuuri over, and then cuddled him close in his arms. “I love you, you’re mine.”

“I… I love you,” Yuuri whimpered, weak and exhausted.

“Are you ready to be claimed?”

Yuuri nodded and Victor gave the young omega a quick, passionate, and loving kiss on the lips before slipping his cock inside him once more. Yuuri squealed a little, but Victor hushed him and peppered his face with soft, sweet kisses. He stroked Yuuri’s neck, right over his scent gland and ensured that their scent became mixed.

Victor slowly thrust in and out of his omega, making sweet love to him as he felt the base of his knot swell. “I love you, Yuuri,” Victor told him. “I love you so much.”

With one quick and hard thrust, Victor pushed his aching knot inside his lover and began to fuck him in tight, shallow thrusts of his hips. His own orgasm began to come upon him. He could feel something tightening in his belly and he kissed down Yuuri’s jaw then his neck and his shoulders until he reached his scent gland again.

After one quick swipe over the delicious skin, Victor bit down hard and claimed the omega all for himself. His hips stuttered and he came deep inside his lover. His body trembled with the force and he was overcome with emotion as he felt an unbreakable and incredible bond form between him and Yuuri.

“Victor, yes,” Yuuri murmured, feeling the same experience flood through himself as well. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before and he clung tighter to Victor. “My alpha, all mine.”

Victor growled. His teeth still digging deep in his neck. After a moment, Victor finally pulled away and lapped at the little specks of blood left behind by the bite. He smiled down at the claiming mark, noting how red and prominent it was on Yuuri’s neck. There would be no doubt now that Yuuri belonged to someone and the thought settled the uneasy feeling in his chest.

Victor rolled onto his back and pulled Yuuri on top of him, settling the omega comfortably on top of him. “All mine, Yuuri,” Victor whispered and kissed Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. “I love you, darling, so much.” He reached up and took Yuuri’s glasses off before depositing them on the nightstand.

“I… love you, too,” Yuuri responded sleepily and then yawned.

“Sleep, my little omega,” Victor instructed as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair soothingly. “I’ll be waiting for you when you wake, I promise. I have a beautiful ring for you to wear too, would you like that?”

Victor received no response because the omega had already fallen asleep, slumped against his alpha’s chest. Victor leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head.

“I’m so glad nobody else but me gets to see you like this. Good night, my love.”

They fell asleep together for the first time as mates, curled up together in the warmth of each other’s bodies and they had both never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave me a comment! I'm happy to fill prompts at the moment too! Much love <3


End file.
